


With Paper Rings

by kj_graham



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2o2o [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and meg are alive cause I want them to be, Fluff, M/M, Wedding!Fic, somewhere in s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: Sam didn't want to imagine a world where he wasn't about to marry this perfect, imperfect angel that he loved.For the prompt "happily ever after."
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Love Week 2o2o [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sastiel Love Week 2020





	With Paper Rings

Their wedding was small. Really, they’d almost eloped because it almost seemed like there was no point making a big deal about it when there weren’t that many of them to celebrate.

It was Cas who’d vetoed the “slap-dash Vegas wedding,” throwing Sam’s words about settling down into the air. Cas kind of wanted to celebrate their love. And Sam had never had the wedding he had, at one point, been so very excited for.

Now, they were at a little cabin out in Sioux Falls (Jody had had a strong opinion about getting married somewhere that wasn’t the bunker) and Sam was nervous.

There’d been a bit of a conundrum about who’d be whose best man, also. Eventually, it was decided that Dean would be Sam’s and Meg would be Cas’s.

There was a tiny procession. Jody and Donna had laid down something of a red carpet on the cabin floor, and all the chairs in the place—kitchen, dining room, backyard, camping, any chair that wasn’t too big to easily move—had been laid out on either side.

Sam and Dean walked first. Dean had his arm linked through his brother’s, face all lit up in a big, genuine smile. Dean was wearing his very best FBI impersonator’s suit, though his tie was red and someone had stuck a few dandelions in his jacket pocket. Sam had on his best, too; a black dress shirt, his jacket over it and a beautiful blue tie tight around his neck. He had some purple wildflowers peeking out of his jacket pocket. Everyone stood for them like you’d stand for the bride, whooping and hollering and whistling at Sam as they went past. Sam laughed the whole way to the front.

When they’d reached the front of the room, standing on either side of the fireplace, it was Meg and Castiel’s turn to walk.

Meg had shed her leather jacket, a pretty purple blouse underneath. Cas had on his favorite maroon dress shirt under his jacket and a satiny black tie, and there were purple wildflowers peeking out of his jacket pocket, too. Everyone stayed on their feet for Cas, too, and Sam’s face hurt from how hard he was smiling, watching Cas actually begin to laugh as Garth gave a particularly dramatic howl of appraisal and Charlie snapped finger guns in his direction.

Sam only smiled harder when Cas was standing across from him, Meg and Dean behind them, Donna in front of the fireplace. They were really getting married.

The procession had to finish first, though. Claire and Alex came next, one after the other, both carrying more wildflowers, fairly sized bouquets of dandelions, those purple flowers, some white flowers, Sam thought he maybe even spotted a tulip.

Jack was the last, grinning like there was no tomorrow. He had nothing in his hands but there were two ring boxes weighing his pockets down. He got to stand up next to Donna, and the way he was so clearly excited made Sam’s heart swell even further.

“Alrighty,” Donna said after a moment, once Jody had switched off the stereo playing the wedding march. “We’re all here to witness a lovely little marriage, and I know ya want to get on with it, so I’ll just say if anyone objects, they can come through me later, yeah?”

Everyone laughed. Sam didn’t think he’d smiled this hard in a long time.

Donna turned to Cas first. “You have your vows?”

Cas nodded. He reached forward, to pull Sam’s hands into his own, and Sam’s entire field of vision narrowed to the man in front of him.

“Sam Winchester,” Cas said. “We’ve known each other for a long time, now, and we’ve been through a lot. I have seen your soul, inside and out, and I have fallen in love with it as much as I’ve fallen in love with your body. You have taught me humanity and taught me love, and I pledge that I will love you beyond time, will be there for you as long as you’ll have me. It is my honor to marry you.”

Well, now Sam’s face hurt from smiling and he was trying not to let any tears fall down his face. He’d forgotten how good Cas was at these beautiful little monologues when they’d decided to write their own vows.

Sam cleared his throat. Donna was smiling at him and everyone’s focus had shifted to him.

“Castiel,” he started, “I have always believed in angels, and when I first met you I admit I was disappointed by the fact that you didn’t match up to the expectations I had held of what an angel should be. But I have learned from you what an angel _can_ be, what every angel should, in my opinion, aspire to be. You have saved me time and time again, from evil and from myself, and you’ve shown me that the love in my life doesn’t have to be painful. I will cherish our bond forever. Until death do us part.”

Now Sam and Cas were both crying, just a little, as Jack stepped forward, giving Sam’s ring to Cas and Cas’s ring to Sam.

“Sam,” Donna said. “Do you take Castiel’s hand in marriage?”

Sam’s voice only wobbled a little. “I do.”

He held his right hand out to Cas. His hand was shaking, but Cas’s were steady as he slid Sam’s ring—sleek silver—onto his finger.

“Castiel,” Donna said. “Do you take Sam’s hand in marriage?”

“I do,” Cas said. More tears slid down his face as he offered his hand to Sam.

Just sliding the ring onto Cas’s finger made something click into place in Sam’s chest. He had had a few doubts about marriage being a good idea, but he knew now, standing at this makeshift altar with the man he loved more than anything, that he’d made the right choice.

“Well,” Donna said, grinning as wide as Sam had ever seen, “you may now kiss the groom.”

Castiel didn’t have to be told twice. In a dizzying swoop of Sam’s stomach, Cas had looped his arms around his back and the back of his neck, dipping Sam expertly and kissing him fervently. It was nowhere near as soft as their first kiss had been a few years ago in that morning haze; this kiss was hungry and bold and feverish, and it was ruined halfway through when Sam started to smile too much to maintain the kiss, and Cas broke it to press sloppy kisses to Sam’s neck and face, making his new husband bark with laughter.

Everyone was hollering again, on their feet and clapping as Castiel pulled Sam back up to his feet, joining their hands and turning to smile at their friends—their family. Even Meg was smiling, and Sam caught Dean rubbing at his eyes.

Their wedding reception started with dinner in the cabin. Jody, Donna, and Dean had cooked all the food, and it was the best, happiest dinner of Sam’s life. He and Cas spent most of it with their hands firmly clasped together between them, stealing kisses in between bites of food.

Their first dance was…interesting. They hadn’t actually ever picked a song, so Charlie had gone to the liberty of putting together a playlist of the cheesiest angel-mentioning love songs she could find. Sam had to admit he actually kind of enjoyed twirling around the backyard with Cas and their friends surrounding them to the beat of Ra Ra Riot’s “Angel Please,” and Cas especially seemed to enjoy “Best of You” by Andy Grammar.

At around one in the morning, when everyone had apparently tired of dancing, Sam and Cas were shooed away, told to leave for their honeymoon. They’d initially wanted to take Jack, but he’d declined, wanting his parents to enjoy their time together and happy to spend some time with Jody, the girls, and Charlie, who’d rented out the cabin to stay in, extending the invitation to Dean and Jack.

They took Cas’s car, laughing their whole way to Arizona, where Cas wanted to see the Grand Canyon.

Their small, imperfect wedding and their honeymoon that had had zero planning put into it was perfect. Sam didn’t want to imagine a world where Castiel wasn’t sitting next to him, lounging on the beaches of Pensacola, Florida, the crystalline waters the color of his eyes and his wedding ring shining on his finger.

Sam wouldn’t have to imagine that world for a long, long time. Years, hopefully. For now, he pulled Cas onto his lap for another electrifying kiss, then hoisted him up and ran into the water, laughing the whole way.

There’d be a lot of laughter in the years to come. Sam knew it would be perfect. After all, Castiel had always been perfect to him. At least, until his hair was completely soaked by Cas abusing his powers to dunk Sam in a gargantuan splash of seawater. This was a fight he’d have to resolve immediately. There needed to be time for more kisses.


End file.
